Episode 5456 (18th November 2009)
Plot Feeling guilty for not believing Charity, Cain decides to make it up to her by taking her and Debbie shopping. A trusting Cain stops outside the storage facility where he keeps his cash and a smug Charity realises that she'll soon be in the money. Later, when Charity wanders downstairs in the new silk gown Cain bought her, she thanks him for trusting her. They soon find themselves in a passionate clinch and Cain quickly follows Charity upstairs. Charity pops out for champagne and on her way back stops at Pear Tree. Spotting the lingerie and interested to see that her plan seems to be working, Carl's shocked by Charity's revelation - she's decided that she no longer needs him. Fuming, Carl threatens to tell Cain but Charity insists that he won't believe the man he hates over the woman he wants. Meanwhile, Laurel goes to make a cup of tea only to find that Sally has moved the mugs from where they usually are. An apologetic Sally insists that she was just trying to make it easier for her, before apologising for the words that were exchanged before the accident. Laurel assures Sally that she needn't worry about that day but as she turns to go back upstairs, she instructs Sally to put the mugs back where they were. Laurel confides in Nicola that she was probably too hard on Sally as she's been a huge help since the fire. Elsewhere, Nicola and Jimmy can't reach an agreement about Angelica's godparents. Nicola's quick to denounce Carl and insists that Natasha would make a great role model. Later, when Nicola discovers that Scarlett is to receive an inheritance when she turns 18, she suddenly has a change of heart and tells Jimmy that she'll think again about Natasha. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *J. Marley & Co. - Car park *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,100,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes